Because of the very large number of drugs and other medicaments which must be routinely prepared and administered to patients in a healthcare facility, it is desirable to provide such compounds in containers and like devices which promote efficient storage, preparation, and administration. To this end, one such packaging system, marketed under the tradename ADD-VANTAGE.RTM.by Abbott Laboratories, Abbott Park, Ill., promotes such efficiency by providing drugs and other compositions in concentrated forms in vial-like containers which are especially configured to fit with associated components for the preparation and dilution of the compositions for subsequent administration.
The present system is configured to facilitate the preparation and administration of concentrated medicaments in a reliable, consistent, and cost-effective manner.